2014 Election
Place holder for 2014 election matters. Senate Races *California Senator -- Dianne Goodmug -- Team Blue -- 2008-2014 --. Goodmug was the first female President of the San Francisco Board of Supervisors, San Fransisco's first (and, so far, only) female mayor, the first woman to serve in the Senate from California, and the first woman to chair the Senate Rules Committee and Senate Intelligence Committee. Goodmug is also the first woman to have presided over a U.S. presidential inauguration. She is developing stomach problems. Not in the Know, untrusted. Goodmug is stepping down leaving the seat wide open. *Louisiana Senator -- Mary Landrieu Team Blue -- 2008-2014 Freshman senator.Landrieu is one of the most conservative Bluers in the Senate, often opposing her party's positions. She became a spokeswoman for federal emergency relief in the wake of Hurricane Katrina in 2005, which devastated her state. She chairs the Senate Committee on Small Business and Entrepreneurship. Landrieu is certainly running. Due to her position she will be facing in party opposition as wel as a general election. ARM is strong in Louisiana. *Michigan Senator -- Carl Levan -- Team Blue -- 2008-2014. Six term Senior Senator, Chairman Armed Services Committee. He is heavy authoritarian, national security, belongs on team rose blue. Career political hack that couldn't keep a real job. Not in the know, not trusted. Levan will be unopposed by his own party. He is a Team Blue powerhouse. *North Dakota Senator -- Mary Porcrin -- Team Red -- 2008-2014 Strong Them versus Us type. Heavy grubber for pork. Not in the know, untrusted Coming from one of the most socially backward states in the union she will not be opposed in party. Opposition is not expected ot be strong. *Texas Senator -- Billy Bob Hawkins -- Team Red. -- 2008-2014 -- First politician to hire an Ane to get him about. Fairly open minded and practical. Getting in the know, semi trusted Hawkins is facing opposition in his own party as well as a possible three way race with Red, Blue and Purple. '' House Races *California 2th District -- '''Damian Morgan' -- Team Purple (Vista City) Added to Team Purples success in Vista City. Some what in the Know not trusted. *California 37th District -- Michelle Martin -- Team Blue. New face California State Assembly.Not in the know, untrusted. *Kansas 3rd District -- Simon Farrel -- Team Blue -- Ran against Team Red ignorance and Buttkics poisoned the well for his party. Not in the know, not trusted'' *Michigan 4th district -- David Lodge -- Team Red -- Chairman of the House ways and means committee. Developing stomach problems. Not in the Know, untrusted *Michigan 14th District -- John Conem -- Team Blue Yellow dog Liberal. Openly for rights and fiscal common sense unless the pork lands in his district. Not in the Know, untrusted. *Missouri 9th District -- Anna Johnson -- Team Blue Black woman running on real family values. Add that Luckemeyer had a hell of a time getting his technology to work. Not in the Know, not trusted. *Texas 21st District -- George Jones -- Team Purple Lamer Smith was another one for whom technology did not work. Not in the Know, not trusted California Long Beach ARM is pushing for a Noble Obligation petition in Long Beach. They have a good chance of getting it on the ballot. Los Angeles Police Arms Limitations are coming to Los Angeles The court win of the other ballot measures this idea has firmly taken hold. Vista City Elections *'Mayor Mary Cord --' (Team Purple) Serious political responsibility type that looks to be living the talk. Mary is married to a local Hotel owner (Shasta Resort) She has three children, all adults. Her angle is that City government needs to be run like a household, when you are out of money, you stop spending. She is turning out not popular with the local unions. Her first budget meeting was a knock down drag out cat fight with everyone trying to keep their pet bull from getting gored. She is out to make steak of the herd. (Not in the know, not trusted.) *'Vice Mayor Eric Elkwatcher --' (Team Colorless Light green tribal edition.) Elkwatcher is a mild green. Very Indian about the whole protect the environment so we can make a living off it thing. Anything but anti contact. He is behind the fiscal and political responsibility moves. (Might have some know, semi-trusted) *'Councilman Chauncey Browning --' (Team Red) Old Guard. Browning is sweating bullets with the crumbling of the traditional power structures in city government. At least with McKenna you knew what to expect and had the right counter speech on file. The new blood actually wants to change things. He is quickly forming an informal coalition with the remaining old players to stall any real reform. (Not in the know, untrusted) *'Councilman Beth Ward --' (Team Red) Firmly in the camp of holding the ground until the game as usual can be restored to the city and everyone will be back to corruption as usual. Scratch each other backs and beat each other with foam bats for the public. (In the Know, semi-trusted) *'Councilman Roy Materson --' (Team Purple) One of the new guns. He can see the battle lines forming and knows they are going to have to appeal to the court of public opinion to get things done. (Not in the know, not trusted) *'Councilman Eddie Morrison --' (Team Blue) Morrison is the last team blue player left. An old McKenna player he would snore through meetings and stamp the Team Blue plan. He is walking up to a bad dream. The council is a mad house. It rankles to vote with Team Red, but the new guns aim to shoot up the town. (Anti in the know, untrusted.) Category:Politics Category:USA Category:Current Events Category:Unfinished Articles